


Mistletoe Kisses

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River loves mistletoe. The Doctor does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day ten of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt is mistletoe.

The Tadis giggled to herself. It had been too easy, really, finding all the places where mistletoe had disappeared to. Her thief had thought himself clever hiding it away from her River. It was left over from another run in with those pesky werewolves--one of the people the Doctor had helped had brought some of it with her onboard as they puzzled their way out of the problem and it had stayed here, forgotten. Until River had come and teased the Doctor with it. It had since become anathema on board--confusing many of the Doctor's companions.

But now it was River's Christmas time again and she deserved something fun. The Tardis giggled again. She loved when River and her thief played games. There was much happiness and that, to the Tardis, was something that her thief needed. He was far too depressed and needed to be cheered up.

~~~

"River, where did this mistletoe come from?" the Doctor yelled. "I told you--"

"I know, sweetie," River sighed. "You banned it."

His mouth twisted up, unhappy, and he played with his bowtie. "For good reason! The last time, I was finding the berries everywhere!"

River smiled, remembering. "I know. I was the one who helped get the ones you couldn't."

"And how they ended up there, I would really rather not know." He cast a look at her. "You didn't do that, did you?"

River smiled innocently. "Who? Me? I would never."

He huffed and turned away. He read the screen and twisted a dial. "How do you feel about Christmas in Germany?"

"Later." River pulled him away from the screen and held a branch of mistletoe above their heads. "Tradition says--" He kissed her, hands sliding around her back and she smiled into it. "Now that is tradition." He was flushed and she tweaked his bowtie. "I think we can put this to better use."

"That again? When will you get tired of it?" he asked.

"When you stop enjoying it." She winked and pulled him by his bowtie to their room.

~~~

The Doctor groaned when he woke up. Tied to the headboard was a branch of that blasted weed. "Again?"

River smirked and sat up. "I thought it was clever."

He grabbed her hips as she straddled him. "There is such a thing as too much mistletoe."

She shrugged. "Too bad for you, I love it." She bent to kiss him and he instead took her by surprise. He flipped them so they were no longer under it. She giggled and wrapped her legs around him. "Aggressive. I love it."

~~~

River smirked and pulled the Doctor away from where he was engaged in some kind of debate about quantum mechanics. "Excuse me! I was just discovering how humans discovered--what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, you're so suspicious," she said.

"With good reason! The number of incidents you have caused! Like that one in Barcelona!"

"That was not my fault!"

"Well, if you weren't so damn amazing, we wouldn't have that problem."

She beamed. "Oh, sweetie, you flatter me."

"Which not the important matter. What did you need?"

She pointed to the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

He pouted. "Can we go anywhere during Christmas that this damn thing does not appear?"

She pulled his face down and kissed him. "Don't say that."

"Well, if it gets me kisses like that...no! Stop it! You can't make me like it!"

"Want to bet?"

"The last time I did, a banana grove was burned to the ground!"

"Touchy."

"I liked that banana grove!"

~~~

"Blasted werewolves!" River yelled as she turned a corner and came face to face with another.

"Earth on the 42nd century you said!" the Doctor said, taking her hand and running along another hallway. Behind them, the werewolf followed. "No trouble there you said! A simple vacation!"

"This is the 43rd!" she yelled back. She twisted and shot at the wolf, but it kept coming. "Not my fault your Tardis can't get it right!"

He sharply turned into a room and yelled triumphantly. "Never thought I would love seeing this again!"

She sighed as he held out a branch of mistletoe. He waved it in front of the werewolf. "Not that it'll help for long. Can you remember what stops them?"

She smirked and changed the clip in her gun for another. "This." She shot and the wolf howled, limping away. "Silver."

The Doctor shook his head. "You and your guns."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do."

She looked at the branch in his hand and took it. She danced it in front of him. "Mistletoe."

"There is a wolf dieing over there and you want to stop for a snog?"

"Oh, shut up." She pulled him in for a kiss that he, of course, returned.

~~~

"So why this trip?" she asked, trying to not focus on the spinning room beyond. "Why dancing?"

"Because dancing's fun," he said. "And when is it better than in the court of Marie Antoinette?"

She laughed and then stepped back as the song ended. She applauded. "Always full of surprises."

He shrugged. "I've got to have some." He frowned at her. "You know too many."

She smiled. "Someone should. Can't be the mysterious man forever."

"Oh, River." He tapped her nose. "You have your own."

"Of course. I learned from the best." She broke away from the crowd and teased him into following her onto the balcony. "So this is Christmas in France in the last years of their kings and queens?"

"Beautiful, isn't? At a price, of course. There are people out there starving, you know."

She frowned and rubbed his arm. She looked out at the view and smirked. "Mistletoe."

He blinked and looked. "How does this keep happening?"

"Oh, who knows? Just kiss me, my love. It's tradition."

He shook his head even as he was smiling and pulling her in.

~~~

"Ahem."

She looked up from her book and beamed. "I didn't hear her!"

"I took the brakes off." He said. "It's your birthday, right?"

She nodded and joined him at the door of her cell. "Going to let me out?"

"Maybe. If you're a good girl."

"I always am."

"A good liar, at least." He took his hand out of his pocket and held out a branch. "You do like mistletoe, right?"

"Oh, sweetie." She took it and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
